


1966

by SDJ2



Category: Simon & Garfunkel, Simon and Garfunkel - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDJ2/pseuds/SDJ2
Summary: Short drabble about the start of the year 1966.





	1966

As the last minutes of 1965 are ticking away, Art blows hot air on his hands. It is freezing cold, and Paul is next to him jumping up and down to get warm too. They had celebrated New Year’s Eve with their own families, but they had agreed to meet in Times Square at quarter to midnight to see the New Year’s ball drop. 

And then it’s one minute to midnight, and everyone starts cheering and the volume is swelling up to a crescendo of voices and happy people. Art is already counting down, and he looks at Paul who’s smiling back at him and he knows that 1966 is going to be amazing. Sounds of Silence has been slowly climbing up to the top of the charts, they recorded a new album this last month, and 1966 is going to be their year, he can just feel it.

The ball drops, and he almost shouts out “three, two, one”, and then there’s a loud outburst of cheers and well wishes, and he hugs Paul, throws his arms around him, but everyone else is kissing and in retrospect it was probably inevitable that Paul grabs his collar, yanks him closer, and kisses him too. Art doesn’t know what’s going on for about two seconds, but then he kisses back. Paul’s lips feel very cold from the weather outside, but they’re soft and Art is flooding with warmth inside while the tones of Auld Lang Syne descend down on them. 

He feels Paul smiling against his lips before Paul takes a step back and whispers : “Happy New Year, Artie.” Art beams back at him. “Happy New Year, Paul”.

Art thinks there’s nowhere in the world he’d rather be right now. He’s standing on Times Square, his best friend at his side, their arms around each other’s shoulders, and they’re watching the sky full of confetti and love. 

1966 is going to be their year, Art thinks again. And if it’s up to him, kissing Paul Simon is definitely going to be a recurring theme this year, too.


End file.
